Following myocardial infarction (MI) or other cause of decreased cardiac output, a complex remodeling process of the ventricles occurs that involves structural, biochemical, neurohormonal, and electrophysiologic factors. Ventricular remodeling is triggered by a physiological compensatory mechanism that acts to increase cardiac output due to so-called backward failure which increases the diastolic filling pressure of the ventricles and thereby increases the so-called preload (i.e., the degree to which the ventricles are stretched by the volume of blood in the ventricles at the end of diastole). An increase in preload causes an increase in stroke volume during systole, a phenomena known as the Frank-Starling principle. When the ventricles are stretched due to the increased preload over a period of time, however, the ventricles become dilated. The enlargement of the ventricular volume causes increased ventricular wall stress at a given systolic pressure. Along with the increased pressure-volume work done by the ventricle, this acts as a stimulus for hypertrophy of the ventricular myocardium. The disadvantage of dilatation is the extra workload imposed on normal, residual myocardium and the increase in wall tension (Laplace's Law) which represent the stimulus for hypertrophy. If hypertrophy is not adequate to match increased tension, a vicious cycle ensues which causes further and progressive dilatation.
As the heart begins to dilate, afferent baroreceptor and cardiopulmonary receptor signals are sent to the vasomotor central nervous system control center, which responds with hormonal secretion and sympathetic discharge. It is the combination of hemodynamic, sympathetic nervous system and hormonal alterations (such as presence or absence of angiotensin converting enzyme (ACE) activity) that ultimately account for the deleterious alterations in cell structure involved in ventricular remodeling. The sustained stresses causing hypertrophy induce apoptosis (i.e., programmed cell death) of cardiac muscle cells and eventual wall thinning which causes further deterioration in cardiac function. Thus, although ventricular dilation and hypertrophy may at first be compensatory and increase cardiac output, the processes ultimately result in both systolic and diastolic dysfunction. It has been shown that the extent of ventricular remodeling is positively correlated with increased mortality in post-MI and heart failure patients.